


my oh my angel

by deobibub



Series: pretty little thing [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Idols, M/M, Oppa Kink, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, sangyeon loves jacob, sorry if you find this cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deobibub/pseuds/deobibub
Summary: jacob was on the hunt for the perfect gift for sangyeon's birthday. little did he know what was going to be the final gift idea.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Series: pretty little thing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959430
Kudos: 26





	my oh my angel

**Author's Note:**

> and im back with another au! this is to celebrate sangyeon's birthday. 
> 
> the sangcob tag needs to have more but that's my opinion. 
> 
> sorry if this is bad, it's my first time writing something like this.
> 
> also, this series is just for the boyz in skirts or dresses.

It was a day like any other except, it was a little more special. 

It’s Sangyeon’s birthday. 

Having been together for almost 3 years, Jacob wanted to make his boyfriend’s birthday gift better than the previous ones. 

Before debut, the members would joke around saying Sangyeon and Jacob were the parents of the group. They weren’t aware of their crush on each other until Sangyeon thought ‘what is there to lose?’ It became literal when they became an official couple the day of their debut. Since then, the members would never stop teasing the couple on live shows. It was hard being the parents of an eleven member group. 

The members except Jacob went out with Sangyeon to celebrate the leader’s birthday. Jacob came up with an excuse saying he was feeling sick so he wanted to stay home. Sangyeon then insisted to stay home to help Jacob if he needed anything, classic Sangyeon. But Jacob said he should go out and have fun with the members and that he will be okay. 

“Okay but if you need anything call me okay? I’ll drag everyone back home.” 

“I’ll be okay hyung, now go have fun. I love you.” Jacob hung up on his boyfriend. 

If there was one thing Jacob loved most about Sangyeon, it was that he would put his members before himself. The leader was the most caring person Jacob has ever met but then again, it’s what a leader should do. But even if he wasn’t the leader, everyone would know that Sangyeon would still be so caring. 

Jacob sat there on his boyfriend’s bed, technically theirs because Jacob has slept there every single night since debut. He was thinking what he could do to surprise his boyfriend. He didn’t want to make it something simple because Sangyeon doesn’t deserve simple things according to Jacob even though his line in their Generation Z film was ‘Simple is Sangyeon.’ 

He had the whole day to think because the members won’t be back until 9pm and it was barely 12pm. 

“I should go to the mall,” he says to himself. He gets up and gets ready for his trip to the mall. On his way there he thinks of the many ideas he could do but none of them seem to be perfect for today. 

The Canadian spent about 2 hours at the mall and thought it was time to give up. He was feeling down because he really wanted to surprise his boyfriend with something perfect. He was about to leave the mall when something caught his attention at the corner of his eye. He turned to face what it was that caught his attention and as soon as he saw it, he was surprised. 

A bubblegum pink wig that looks to be shoulder length. 

He stood there thinking what was so special about it. It was until then he realized pink was his favorite color Sangyeon had dyed his hair so far. Jacob did not want the D.D.D era to end because it meant Sangyeon had to have a different hair color. He won’t lie, he’s tired of having boring hair colors. Seeing Sangyeon, Chanhee, and Changmin having bright colors made him curious what he would look like in colors like those. He could just dye his hair pink but after seeing that wig, he wanted to get it. Curiosity just kept coming into his head so he decided why not?

Jacob steps inside the shop but was stopped by a security guard.

“Your ID please.” He was confused but didn’t question out loud and gladly showed the guard his ID and was granted inside the shop.

It was an adult entertainment store aka sex shop. Makes sense now. 

He stood there in shock, he wanted to leave but couldn’t seem to. It was too late because a female employee was approaching Jacob. 

“Hi! How could I help you?” 

Jacob knew he couldn’t embarrass himself so he’s gonna go with it. He was flustered to say the least. It took 5 seconds for him to get the words out of his mouth. 

“I saw a pink wig in your display window and I wanted to get it.” That sure seemed to have made the employee happy. 

“Of course! Follow me.” So that’s exactly what Jacob does. “I’m assuming you’re talking about this one?” She shows him the wig and it was exactly the one he saw so he nodded his head. “This is one of our best sellers, I’m glad it caught your attention.” She was such a happy person to be working here, Jacob expected questions about kinks or how often he haves sex. 

It’s not like Jacob had kinks but his boyfriend sure did. Jacob has never judged his boyfriend for anything because Sangyeon is his own person, he can do whatever he wants. If anything, Jacob was the reason Sangyeon discovered many of his kinks. 

‘Maybe today is the day he finds a new one,’ Jacob thinks to himself. 

It’s almost as if the employee could read minds because she says, “I have just the outfit for this!” 

That certainly caught Jacob off guard but decided why not? 

As he’s waiting, he gets a call. ‘Shit it’s him.’ 

“Hello?” 

“Hi angel, how are you feeling?” 

“The same, I just took some medicine,” lies. 

“Are you sure you don’t need me?” 

“If I did, I would’ve called you. How is the celebration?” 

“Fun, I just wish you were here,” through the phone he could hear Kevin yell Sangyeon’s name, “sorry angel I have to go, these kids. I’ll see you later okay? Bye, I love you.” Before Jacob could say bye his boyfriend hangs up. He felt bad for lying to Sangyeon. 

Just in time, the employee comes back with something that made Jacob scream internally. 

A short white lace lingerie dress. Something so simple yet so beautiful. Everything going on right now is not what Jacob had in mind to surprise Sangyeon but this just might be the perfect thing he was looking for. Who knew he was going to fall in love with something like that lingerie dress?

Without any hesitation Jacob said he will take it. He follows the employee to the register so he can pay, as he waits for the total he eyes something in the glass display next to him. 

A white collar with a pink heart pendant.

“Can I buy this as well?” No hesitation. 

“You don’t even have to ask!” She immediately opens the display and grabs the collar. She also digs below the counter to get a white leash that he guesses comes with the collar. 

“What’s the special occasion anyway? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

Jacob was hesitant but figured he could've just made a new friend today. 

“Well,” he begins to say, “it’s my boyfriend’s birthday today and I came to look for something that I thought was perfect but then gave up. I was just about to leave when I saw the wig.” 

“How exciting! How long have you two been together for?” 

“Almost 3 years,” he says proudly. 

“Good for you! Is this what your boyfriend is into?” 

“I’m not sure, I’ll find out tonight. We have sex like once or twice a month but I’ve learned a lot about him the times we do.” They both laugh. 

The employee finalizes the total and happily gives Jacob the bag. 

“Nice meeting you! Can’t wait to find out what your boyfriend thinks.” 

“I’ll let you know, thank you!” The Canadian leaves the store and is on his way back to the dorm. 

He checks the time, it’s 3pm. ‘Did I really spend that much time there?’ He doesn’t complain though, the employee, Jisoo was amazing. 

On his way home he thinks about the good things that will come out of this. Never the bad, Jacob is a positive person. 

The mall was only about a 15 minute walk away from the dorm so he orders takeout before he gets ready for his surprise. He showers while waiting for his food but as he was showering he was getting a call and it interrupted his music. Their own song Whiplash was playing. When he saw it was Sangyeon though he didn’t complain.

“Hello?”

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m in the middle of showering.” 

“I wish I could join.” 

“Too bad, why did you call?” 

“Just wanted to see how my pretty angel was doing.” 

“I’m fine don’t worry about me.” 

“Also, we might be home sooner than what we had told you so maybe within the next 3 hours. I’ll let you know.” 

“Okay, I gotta finish showering because I ordered food.” 

“Don’t flirt with the delivery guy.” 

“I won’t, I love you.” 

“Love you too angel.” 

He finishes up fast and as soon as he finished getting dressed the food had arrived. He went to the front door to tip and thank the delivery guy. 

He was in the mood for a chicken salad and did not regret ordering it because it was always delicious. 

He took his last bite and figured it was time to get ready. 

Like he had thought of earlier, he never expected this is what the surprise was going to be. But he figured that sex isn’t a bad idea, if it even happens. But knowing Sangyeon, sex was definitely going to happen tonight. 

The first thing he does is open his makeup drawer. Jacob loved doing makeup whenever he was bored, experimenting different shades on himself. Sangyeon loved it whenever he wore makeup. He takes his time and pride in what he does. Of course, because of the colors he bought today, it would only make sense to go for a white and pink look. 

It took about an hour and a half for the look to be finished and he was satisfied with the final product. A shimmering white eyeshadow in the inner corner of his eyes with a light pink covering the rest of both his eyes. He decided to go with black eyeliner and false eyelashes. Gold highlighter on his cheeks. Jacob wasn’t the biggest fan of lipstick so he just put chapstick that had a tint to it. 

Now came the fun part, the wig. Obviously Jacob has never worn a wig so this might be a hit or miss. He quickly searched on Youtube how to properly put one on. It surprisingly was easier than what he had thought. It was a little longer than what it looked like at the window at the mall which was okay. 

At that moment, Jacob received a text from Kevin telling him they were on their way back to the dorm which made Jacob nervous. He had to hurry and finish getting ready. 

Luckily, the lingerie dress wasn’t hard to put on. He took a look at himself in the mirror and noticed something was missing. 

The collar. 

He quickly grabbed it and put it on with the leash attached. 

One last final look at himself and he found himself breathtaking. 

He sent a quick text to Sangyeon telling him not to let any of the members near their room when they got home so he doesn’t risk them getting sick. Lies. 

He wasn’t surprised to see Sangyeon reply quickly with an ‘okay <3’

Jacob spent that time thinking how he was going to position himself when Sangyeon opens the door. 

Jacob didn’t have much time to think when the sound of the door to the door could be heard opening. 

“Shit,” he says to himself. 

Footsteps can be heard coming towards his room. “Hyung! I know we can’t come in but I hope you feel better soon.” Of course it was Eric. 

“Thank you Eric.”

The rest of the members came up to the door to hope for Jacob feeling better soon. Luckily none of them opened the door, Sangyeon must’ve threatened them or something. 

A knock on the door can be heard which scares Jacob. 

“Angel? Can I come in?” 

His heart was racing. 

“Give me a few seconds hyung.” 

The first thing that came into his head was to position himself like a dog waiting for its owner to show up at the door. He got down to both knees, places both arms in the front but not touching the floor. ‘Here goes nothing,’ he thinks to himself. 

“You can come in now.” 

Sangyeon opens the door, not all the way luckily, and sees Jacob there and stops. He quickly closes the door and locks it. 

“Angel?”

“Hi.” Jacob smiles. 

Sangyeon gets down on one knee to examine everything on Jacob. 

“I thought you were sick.” 

“I lied.” 

Jacob sees his boyfriend smirk, “so you pretended to be fake to surprise me like this?” 

Jacob smiles and nods. 

“Well I’m one lucky guy aren’t I?” Sangyeon tugs on the leash. “Let’s get you on the bed.” 

Jacob was relieved to know that this was working, he was going to please Sangyeon. All he wanted to do was be a good boy for his boyfriend. 

“On your back angel.” Jacob listens and lies down on the bed. Sangyeon continues to admire his boyfriend when Jacob says, “you can do anything you want, it’s your birthday after all.” 

“Anything?” Jacob nods his head. “I have one request.” 

“And what might that be?” 

“Since you’re looking like a pretty girl, you’ll be calling me oppa. If I hear anything but that, you’ll get punished.” 

“Anything for you oppa.” That seemed to have turned Sangyeon on as Jacob can see his boyfriend’s hard, big dick through his pants. 

Sangyeon lifts the bottom of the lingerie dress to see Jacob’s dick hard as well. Jacob isn’t big which is okay, Jacob never really liked to be the top in the relationship anyway. 

“Looks like someone is already enjoying this,” Sangyeon smirks, “I wish I could mark you up there, looks like I’ll have to do it down here.” Sangyeon was right, they’re idols, they can’t be caught in relationships which is sad but both of them would never put their career over their relationship. 

Before Sangyeon begins, he kisses Jacob breathless. “Sorry angel, I was caught up in this, I forgot to kiss you.” 

Jacob didn’t even say anything because it was okay, he didn’t blame his boyfriend. 

Sangyeon got up from the bed real quick to grab lube and condoms from the drawer. “Are you ready angel?” 

“Yes oppa.” 

“Such a good girl.” 

Usually Sangyeon liked to prep Jacob before going in but looks like today is the only day that won’t be happening. Sangyeon is going straight to it. “I’m not wasting any time, especially when you look like this.” 

Jacob was excited to say the least. It’s been a while since he last got railed by Sangyeon because of their schedule, they were both always tired and didn’t have the energy for sex. 

Sangyeon took off his clothes, put the condom on, and began to put lube on Jacob’s hole. “I’m not going easy since you said I can do anything I want.” 

“As long as oppa is happy.” 

“God, just hearing you call me that makes me go crazy. I can cum just like that.” 

The next thing to happen was Sangyeon entering his dick inside Jacob. The younger is already whimpering. 

“Oppa please.” 

“What is it angel?” 

“I want you to go rough, to the point where I can’t walk and only be able to say your name, nothing else.” 

“Such a needy one aren’t you?” 

There it is again, the whimpering. 

“Because I’m nice, I’ll give you what you want this time.” Immediately after, Sangyeon begins to pound Jacob. He didn’t even go slow, he went straight for it. 

Both are moaning very loud, as if they wanted the members to hear them. Sangyeon continued as he said, “my oh my, you’re so beautiful Jacob. Surprising me with this, if I could see you like this everyday I would do my best to not be tired.” 

“Oppa,” Jacob began to say, “I’m-I’m g-gonna cum!” 

“Already? I just started angel,” Sangyeon says while laughing. He’s constantly hitting Jacob’s prostate and hearing Jacob be the mess he is right now just makes Sangyeon go harder and harder. He can hear Jacob crying and choking. 

At that moment, Jacob arches his back and cums on his stomach but asks Sangyeon to keep going. “I’m not planning on stopping anytime soon.”

He pauses for a quick second, “rolls over, ass up.” Jacob quickly did that with Sangyeon’s dick still inside of him. Sangyeon grabs onto the leash making Jacob look up from the bed. He continues to ruin his boyfriend. 

“God, angel you don’t know how much I love you.” 

“I love you too oppa,” Jacob says trying to stop crying and choking. 

“I wanna hear you, don’t be shy.” Sangyeon begins to slap his boyfriend’s ass with the other hand he isn’t using. 

After hearing Jacob’s moans and cries for another 30 minutes nonstop, it was time for Sangyeon to release. “Where do you want my cum angel?” 

“Right there is fine oppa.” 

Sangyeon quickly took off the condom, pounded Jacob for another 5 minutes then came in his boyfriend’s asshole. 

Jacob turned around and laid back down on his back with Sangyeon flopping on top of him. Both are panting fast. 

Sangyeon sees that Jacob’s makeup is ruined from all the tears. 

“You did amazing angel,” Sangyeon reaches in to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead. “I’ll clean you up right now okay?” 

That’s exactly what he did for the next 30 minutes. He took off Jacob’s makeup and wig, took him to the bathroom so they can shower together, had quick shower sex, dressed him up and carried him to bed bride style. 

“Did you like your surprise hyung?” 

“I loved it, thank you for that. I love you.” 

“I love you too, happy birthday.” 

They cuddle for the rest of the night until they fall asleep. 

Despite everything going on, Jacob will always be Sangyeon’s angel. He’s happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, happy birthday to one of the best leaders the kpop industry has!


End file.
